


the weather outside is frightful

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [10]
Category: Inception (2010), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They miss the job because as it turns out, renting out a cabin in Russia in the middle of December means that there’s a huge chance of getting snowed in. Shisui isn’t too terribly concerned. In his and Itachi’s line of work, a break is occasionally a good thing, even if that break happens to mean freezing your ass off in a room with just one bed, a few blankets, a rocking chair, and a PASIV case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'snowed in'. Inception fusion, because I felt like it.

They miss the job because as it turns out, renting out a cabin in Russia in the middle of December means that there’s a huge chance of getting snowed in. Shisui isn’t too terribly concerned. In his and Itachi’s line of work, a break is occasionally a good thing, even if that break happens to mean freezing your ass off in a room with just one bed, a few blankets, a rocking chair, and a PASIV case.  
  
It’s no skin off his back—the combined figures of his various bank accounts total up to be in the low millions, so he isn’t hurting for money. Itachi’s fretting about it though, pacing the cabin from side to side and cursing under his breath. “We’re professionals, Shisui,” he hisses. “People won’t take us seriously if we stop showing up to do the job.”  
  
Shisui shrugs. “What do you want me to do, dig my way out?”  
  
Itachi glares.  
  
“Look,” Shisui says softly, “the weather isn’t going to let up for another few days and I know you don’t have cell phone reception, because I don’t either. So just chill out and relax. We’ll explain it to ANBU when we get out of here.”  
  
Itachi huffs and crosses the room, glaring at the door as if the force of his gaze alone can burn through both it and the snow outside.  
  
Shisui gets it, he really does. He’s great at his job—honestly, he’s great at both of them. It doesn’t matter if he’s stealing secrets or assassinating people, either way he knows how to get the job done and get it done good. But Itachi’s the child prodigy—he’s the one who was breaking into people’s heads at a ridiculously young age, the one who if the rumors were to be believed, was started in on assassinations when he was nine. He can do tricks with the mind that Shisui couldn’t dream of, and Shisui was the pride of the Uchihas for years before his cousin came along.  
  
So it makes sense that Itachi takes his job seriously. Still. The guy needs to lighten up.  
  
He sighs, getting to his feet and stretching before crossing the room. He hooks his arms under Itachi’s armpits and tugs him backwards, listening to his cousin curse as he drags him across the room. He drops him on the bed, shoving Itachi down onto his back when he tries to struggle back to his sleep. Shisui’s not too concerned about the fact that Itachi could probably kill him ten times over right now—that he’s wide open in some pretty vital areas and it would barely take a second for Itachi to get to them. He’s not worried, because Itachi isn’t going to touch him.  
  
Well, he isn’t going to in a bad way.  
  
“Stay,” he whispers, lowering himself into Shisui’s lap. He licks a wet stripe up Itachi’s neck, sucking an earlobe into his mouth. Below him, Itachi groans.  
  
“It’s not like I have a choice,” he finally mutters, looping his arms around Shisui’s neck and pulling him down.


End file.
